


All in the Honour of Grayskull

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora can give herself a magic dick, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time Sex, Flirting, Kissing, Post Season 5, Smut, Teasing, intercourse, sex under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: After saving the whole world, Adora and Catra settle into a new normal. Things between them are perfect, except for one thing. They haven't had sex yet, but not for lack of wanting. Whenever things get heated, Adora always chickens out. What if she's not good enough? What if she messes it up, and Catra hates her? What if... she doesn't have what Catra wants? So when Glimmer gives her an idea, Adora successfully gives herself a not so little addition. It's not necessarily what Catra is expecting, but they most definitely try it out.orAdora figures out how to magic herself a dick and they fuck under the stars.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 540





	All in the Honour of Grayskull

**Author's Note:**

> Written per specific request. Thank you so much <3 Hope you enjoy!

“Seriously Adora, what is it?”

Adora unclenched her hands where she had been nervously wringing them together, and let out a long breath. Glimmer continued to stare at her, glaring. She had been glaring for the past five minutes, and Adora didn’t blame her. She had come here to ask for Glimmer’s advice, and yet she kept avoiding the topic altogether.

“What do you mean? There’s nothing—I mean, the weather’s pretty nice today, isn’t it?”

Glimmer sighed in exasperation. She set down the stack of papers she had been reviewing before Adora barged in, and Adora would have felt a little more guilty if she wasn’t so nervous.

“Adora, is this about Catra?”

Adora winced. She tried to play it off, but Glimmer wasn’t dumb. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. “Yeah,” she admitted.

“I thought so. You have that look on your face, the one where it’s definitely about Catra.”

“What?” Adora cupped her own cheeks, frowning. “I do not have a look just for that.”

“Trust me, you do. But stop deflecting. You said you need advise about something. I can’t help you if you keep making up excuses not to actually tell me.”

Adora was horrified to feel her cheeks warm, and when Glimmer spotted the dusting of pink that started to travel even to the tips of her ears, she must have sensed that this was serious. More serious than usual. Glimmer pulled the chair out beside her, and Adora sat down heavily.

“You’re right, it is about Catra. There’s something I’ve been struggling with, and I don’t really know how to deal with it.”

Glimmer regarded her for a moment. “Is everything alright between you two?”

“Oh, yeah! Perfect, actually.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Adora started wringing her hands together again. Why was she capable of facing an entire army, her own kin brainwashed, and even her death, but _this_ was turning her into a bumbling idiot?

Adora knew that there were still many things she didn’t know about. It was just a product of her childhood. She was still being surprised and delighted by new things every day, and especially now with Catra. She had never been in love, before Catra. Never held someone’s hand, before Catra. Never been kissed—until Catra.

So, Adora had no clue what to do after that. Though she really, really wanted to.

“It’s been a couple weeks since Catra and I saved all of Etheria,” Adora began, forcing herself to sit upright and face Glimmer with courage. “Things have been going really well between us. I mean, Catra is still Catra, but she’s been trying so hard to help rebuild. We’re both trying to be better for each other.”

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed. “I think I know where this is going.”

“You do?” Instead of offering her the out by bringing it up, Glimmer just lifted a sparkly brow and waited. Adora groaned. “Okay, so I’m still pretty dumb when it comes to a lot of things, especially relationship stuff.”

“Oh my god.”

Adora blushed harder. “Catra and I... we’re, I mean, things have been getting heated but I don’t really... know... what to... do?” She cringed at herself for the nervous squeak in her voice.

Suddenly, Glimmer tugged her into a crushing hug, smushing Adora’s face directly into her boobs. “Oh my gosh. Adora, thinking about sex! You’re all grown up!”

“Glimmer, come on.”

“Remember when you didn’t know what a horse was?” She giggled as she pulled away and Adora had to fix her hair, the floof having come out of its pin. “It feels like my own child is ready to leave the nest.”

Adora gave her a deadpan look. “No. I just don’t know how to do the sex.”

Glimmer snorted. “You seriously never experimented when you were in the horde?”

“I mean, I knew about it. The others would talk, but I was in love with Catra for so long without even realizing it and I guess I just never even considered it.”

Glimmer gave her a thoughtful look. “I think you should talk to Catra about this.”

Adora glanced away. “What if she thinks I’m an idiot because I need to bring it up?”

“Oh Adora.” A hand covered her shoulder, warm and comforting. “We all know Catra already thinks you’re an idiot, but she loves you anyway.”

“I just, what if I can’t give her what she wants?”

“Have you not seen the way she looks at you? I think even if you have the worst sex in the history of forever, she’ll still be stupidly in love with you.”

Adora knew that Glimmer was probably right, but her nerves kept pinching her stomach tight. She curled her hands together on her lap and glowered.

“You don’t know that she won’t hate me after.”

“And you don’t know either.” Glimmer plopped down at her seat again and ruffled through her papers. “Just talk to her about it.”

“What if...” Adora swallowed hard. “What if I don’t have what she wants?”

Glimmer opened her mouth, likely to parrot everything she had already said. But then she closed it with a click, stared right down into Adora’s soul, and when Adora’s cheeks flamed yet again she knew Glimmer just realized exactly what she was getting at. Glimmer gave her a cheeky little grin.

“Adora, I’m sure Catra doesn’t care what’s between your legs.” Adora’s face fell. “No, I don’t mean it like that! I just, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t care, you know. If you have one or not.”

“We’ve never spoken about it,” Adora admitted. “I always knew that I preferred women over men, but I’ve never heard Catra talk about it.”

They fell into contemplative silence, and for once Glimmer wasn’t laughing at her ridiculous fears or throwing optimistic wisdom down her throat. Adora knew she was being dramatic about it. So what if she didn’t have a dick? She didn’t know if Catra even liked them. Catra certainly didn’t care about men at all, and the only one she seemed alright with in close proximity to her was Bow, but he was almost an exception. But still, the nagging worry persisted.

“Well,” Glimmer finally spoke, breaking the silence. “Can’t you just, She-Ra yourself one?”

Adora blinked at her. “What?”

“I mean, your magic turns you into a giant muscle lady. Can’t you just focus it a little?”

How hadn’t she even thought of that? Adora forgot to be self concious or embarrassed. She launched out of the seat, smacked a kiss against Glimmer’s forehead and then she was making for the door.

“Thanks, Sparkles!” she called. Glimmer shouted something back about the nickname, but Adora was already out the room. She nearly ran right into Bow.

“Whoa, Adora!”

She helped to steady him by the shoulders, then zipped right by him. “Can’t talk, on a mission! Thanks, bye!”

She didn’t slow down until she was in her room. Her heart was thundering hard, and luckily Catra didn’t seem to be in.

The water trickling from the nearby waterfall never failed to put her into a sense of ease, and Adora went over to their bed. It was big, but not as soft and unruly as the others in the castle. She pulled her pants off, sat down on the bed and then closed her eyes.

“Right,” she mumbled to herself. “How do I focus my transformation on just one part?”

As she said the words, she pictured exactly what she wanted. Being in the horde, Adora had heard all the stories and seen all the crude drawings and pictures. She knew what a penis looked like, though she had never actually seen one in person. That didn’t matter, though.

Her brows furrowed deeply as she concentrated. For a long while, nothing happened. Adora grew frustrated very quickly.

“Come on,” she groaned, squeezing her eyes extra tight. “Please?”

Maybe she needed to do her usual catch phrase? She felt a little stupid, but Adora used one hand to cup herself between the legs, then took a breath.

“For the Honour of Grayskull!”

Nothing.

“For the Honour of... Penis?”

Nothing.

“Transform!”

“Erectis!”

Adora ground her teeth together. Suddenly, she pictured Catra. From the first night after Horde Prime fell, they’d slept in the same bed. It was different, and it took some getting used to, but they fell into an easy routine pretty easily. Catra really liked to sleep naked, since her fur kept her warm enough through the night, especially when the air was warm. But, out of respect for Adora, she had been sleeping in her underwear.

Adora knew what Catra looked like naked. They had showered together plenty of times in the horde. But this time, it was different. She was picturing Catra’s body, her pink nipples, the soft fur that spanned her tummy. She wondered if her thighs were just as soft, what her pussy looked like, damp and swollen. What would she taste like?

Without intending it, Adora turned herself on with her thoughts, and then following that she imagined herself with a cock, Catra writing beneath her, and then there was a sharp spike of heat between her legs and Adora gasped.

Her crotch started glowing brightly, and when the light dissipated in place of her labia and clit, was an actual penis. Adora stared.

“Whoa, it actually worked.”

It was small and flaccid, just drooping over like it was depressed. Adora laughed at herself. She tentatively reached out to grab it. It was just as warm as the rest of her—what was she expecting?—and silky soft. At the first brush of her fingertips, she felt a curious sensation sweep through her entire body. Almost immediately, her little penis started to swell up, hardening and lifting, the veins bulging along the sides.

This wasn’t normal. Dicks didn’t do that, did they? Why was it so big suddenly?

Adora closed her fist around it in alarm, but that just made her head snap back. Pleasure pulsed through her. This wasn’t normal, either, for it to be so sensitive. Her arousal was mounting incredibly fast, and before long she was panting harshly, flushed in the face. Clear liquid leaked out of the tip of the thick, dark head.

Adora swiped a thumb over the tip, then started to carefully jerk herself off. It took a bit of trial and error, and realizing quickly that stroking it dry wasn’t the best idea. When she was slick enough, she started really going for it. If it felt this amazing on its own, what would it feel like inside of Catra?

Thinking of Catra made her arousal double, and Adora was very close to moaning. She started pumping her hips, sliding her cock against her palm, over and over again. She tightened her grip, enjoyed the way it made her tingle from the pleasure. She could feel her orgasm approaching, but she didn’t even stop to consider where she would come and if she would make a mess.

All she could think about was Catra riding her cock, or Catra’s lips spread around her length, or the sight of Catra’s slick pussy stretched to its limits as she pounded into her.

“Adora!”

She heard her name a second before the door burst open and Catra barrelled inside. Adora yelped and dove underneath the blanket, but Catra was immediately suspicious of her. Despite her fright, she still had her cock and it was still rock-hard and throbbing.

“What’re you doing?” Catra asked her, eyes narrowed after closing the door. She sauntered over.

Adora knew she was bright red. “Nothing! Absolutely nothing.”

Catra crossed her arms over her chest. “You seriously suck at lying.”

Adora bunched the blanket over her lap. Her heart was pounding hard with anxiety. What if Catra thought she was weird for doing this?

 _Stop deciding what Catra will feel,_ an inner voice chastised. Adora took a breath and let it out slowly. This wasn’t at all how she pictured revealing this to Catra, but she supposed there was no other way. Catra wouldn’t just let this go.

“So, uh, I may have done something.”

Catra’s eyes lowered to her lap, where Adora was quite obviously hiding something. Adora could only offer an overly fake cheerful grin. “What did you do?”

Adora gulped. “You know how I basically turn into a different person when I’m She-Ra?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I got the idea that maybe I could semi-transform other parts of me for, uh, science.”

Catra continued to stare at her, waiting for more of an explanation. Adora felt like her head would melt off if she blushed even harder. Worse, the throbbing between her legs had gotten worse. Having Catra so close, knowing she could see it—maybe touch it—at any moment, made waves of arousal sweep right through her.

Eventually, Catra started to grin. “Did you give yourself a tail or something?” she laughed, and Adora’s heart did a little skip.

“Uuuh, sort of.”

Catra’s expression turned serious. “Wait, it actually worked? What did—?” Her words stopped abruptly and her eyes dropped to Adora’s lap again, and she could see the wheels turning in Catra’s head. Out of everyone in Adora’s life, Catra was always the most perceptive. Especially after everything that had happened, it never took much for Catra to figure out what was going on in her head.

“Catra, please don’t be upset.”

Catra’s brows furrowed and her ears lowered slightly. Adora knew that was a sign of her confusion and creeping anxiety. She wasn’t angry, at least, or disgusted.

“Adora, what did you do?”

Adora didn’t like the sad tilt to her ears, or the way she was clearly feeling self concious. She could only guess the self depricating things racing through Catra’s mind.

“We haven’t gone all the say yet, and I was worried that maybe I wouldn’t be enough, so I got the idea to give myself a, uh... a new appendage?” She scratched her cheek. “A dick. I gave myself a dick.”

She expected for Catra to burst into uncontrollable laughter. And maybe once upon a time, she would have. Instead, Catra let out an exasperated sigh and walked over. She hopped onto the bed and wrapped her tail around Adora’s wrist.

“Adora, you don’t have to change yourself for me.”

Warmth flooded Adora’s whole body. Thankfully, her cock started to soften, but it wasn’t disappearing yet. “I know.”

“You do know that I’m a lesbian, right?” Catra asked her, searching her gaze.

Adora blushed. “I just, I wasn’t sure.”

“You could have talked to me.”

Now she felt like a giant idiot. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Catra rolled her eyes, then she curled her fingers around Adora’s neck and tugged her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft, and the way her sharp teeth nicked at Adora’s bottom lip made her breath hitch. Her pulse spiked like it did every time they kissed, and she could feel herself growing hard again. The kiss was soft and slow, and even though it was meant to convey love, Adora couldn’t help but want more.

She reached out to grab Catra’s shoulders, then pulled her onto her lap. Catra gasped softly against her lips, then moaned when Adora deepened the kiss. She was swimming in love and desire, so she blinked in disappointed confusion when Catra suddenly pulled away from her, a very devious look on her face.

“Is there something on your lap, or are you just happy to see me?”

Adora realized she was fully hard again, and there was a very noticeable tent between them. She laughed.

“Definitely happy to see you.”

Catra licked her lips. “How big is it?”

“Oh, so you’re interested?”

“It’s still you, Adora. And come on, the idea of you being able to absolutely destroy me is very appealing.”

Catra’s words left Adora breathless. She slid her hands down Catra’s sides to squeeze her hips. “I love you, you know.”

Catra’s tail batted her cheek. “I love you too, idiot. I’d be laughing at you right now if I wasn’t so emotional. Look what you’ve done to me.” She stuck her tongue out. “I’ve gone soft.”

Adora leered. “I haven’t.”

Finally, Catra started laughing. Adora was unable to avoid joining her, and when they laughed themselves into stitches they finally stopped, foreheads pressed together. Adora felt a lot better. Still like an idiot, for even doing this at all.

“So, do you want to see it?” she asked softly, fingers caressing the soft fur at Catra’s hips. A gentle purr kicked up in Catra’s chest.

“Mm. No.”

Disappointment flooded Adora’s chest. “What—“

“I’m not saying no to this,” Catra hurried, glancing down at Adora’s lap. Adora felt a little breathless that Catra was looking at her like she hadn’t had a meal in far too long.

Adora swallowed. “You’re right.” She nodded, ponytail swishing. Her floof had come undone again, wisps of her blonde hair ticking her temples. “We should do this right.”

Catra kissed her. “Let’s go on a date.”

“A date?”

“Yeah. Melog found this really nice spot on the castle grounds. Let’s have a picnic. And then we can come back here, and...” She caressed the line of Adora’s jaw, her sentence hanging, heavy.

Adora closed her eyes, felt her magic release and the dick disappear. In its place, she was just abundantly wet. She flushed brightly again, but Catra’s enthusiasm had bolstered her confidence.

“That sounds perfect. And hey, thank you for not mocking me.”

Catra’s ears twitched. “It took a lot of self-restraint.”

Adora snorted. “Of course.” She playfully nipped at Catra’s lip. “I can’t wait to do this with you, whatever we end up doing.”

In her arms, warm and soft, Catra shivered. “Cocky, are you?”

Adora’s laughter rumbled in her chest. “In the Honour of Grayskull, that can be arranged.”

Catra got the joke and scoffed. She shoved Adora’s shoulder, sending her onto her back on the bed, but Adora was laughing too hard to be offended. Catra left her there, and she was grateful because she needed to take care of a little problem and have a shower.

Her mind was already flooding with ideas.

* * *

Catra could feel how damp her thighs were, and while it usually annoyed the hell out of her, she was far too pre-occupied this time to actually care.

It was that evening, and she and Adora were cuddling on a blanket at the spot she had mentioned. Melog had joined them at first, but they eventually sauntered off to do other things. Whatever it was Melog did.

Adora was so sweet, and Catra still caught herself thinking that she didn’t deserve this. When she had thoughts like that, she just reminded herself that she needed to work harder to make sure she proved that she did. Because Adora deserved the best, and Catra wanted to be that for her.

Catra had been right when she told Adora that she didn’t need to change herself in order for Catra to love her. Catra had loved her for nearly her entire life, through everything, and she would love her for the rest of their lives. However, she wasn’t going to reject this curious little idea Adora had. While it did amuse the hell out of her, it also made her super fucking horny.

Catra was definitely into women, but for some reason the idea of Adora with a dick? It made her clit twitch. It felt engorged, and every time she rubbed her thighs together, she burned with arousal. The very short fur along her thighs was almost slick with her arousal.

They hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary yet. Adora asked Wrong Hordak to make some food for them, which she brought along in a basket, and after they ate, they just curled together. But Catra had dirty things on her mind, and Adora’s scent was overwhelming her. It was a scent she knew well, but this time it was heavier. It was Adora’s arousal as well, and it was driving Catra wild.

She started nuzzling into Adora, craving more of her comforting, intoxicating scent. Adora was busy rambling on about something to do with the stars, but when Catra started to gently nip at her earlobe and the side of her neck, her words quickly tapered off. They were right out in the open, though in a secluded spot, but Catra didn’t care. In fact, the knowledge that they could very easily get caught only added to her already overwhelming arousal.

“Catra?” Adora mumbled in a breathless, flustered laugh. “Are you... okay?”

Catra slid her tongue against Adora’s pulse point. “Mm-hmm. Just craving a snack.”

Adora shuddered against her. “Oh? Yeah, of course!”

Catra couldn’t help it, she stopped her teasing and just buried her face against the crook of Adora’s neck, laughing. “You’re so awkward,” she giggled. “The whole reason I haven’t made you fuck me yet is because of how adorably weird you get. It’s cute.”

“Wait, that’s it?”

Catra let her tail curl around Adora’s upper thigh. “Of course, Princess.”

Adora went silent. Catra took that as her cue to continue her earlier exploration. Adora’s skin tasted wonderful—a hint of the soap she used, and her sweat. Just everything about Adora got Catra going.

Making her squeak in surprise, Adora suddenly tugged Catra right on top of her. Catra’s tail bushed up in alarm, but she relaxed the second she saw Adora’s dumb-founded expression. Adora’s hands were warm and firm against her hips.

“Are you telling me that we haven’t been having the best sex ever, because you like watching me get all flustered?”

Catra sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. “I didn’t want to pressure you or anything. And it really was hilariously cute.” She flashed her teeth in a grin. “Makes me want to defile you sometimes.”

Adora let out a laugh. “You’re welcome to defile me right now.”

Catra lifted a brow. Her tail went still, and she stared down at Adora with all the seriousness she could muster. “You mean that?”

Adora was so strange sometimes. She could be such a bumbling idiot, but the moment she got just the slightest hang of something, she turned into an insufferably cocky bastard. Instead of blushing like the innocent maiden she clearly was, she gave Catra the smuggest, sexiest smirk she had ever seen. Of course, Catra immediately covered Adora’s face with her hand.

“Catra!” Adora laughed. “Yeah, I really do. This whole time I just had stupid insecurities holding me back. I mean, I went so far as to grow a magic dick for you just in case you were into that.”

Now it was Catra’s turn to leer down at her. “And who says I’m not?” She leaned down, brushed her lips against the suddenly pinks hell of Adora’s ear. “Who says I’m not totally into the idea of riding your big, She-Ra cock?”

Adora’s reaction was laughably predictable, except for the sudden bulge in her pants. Catra shot up straight on Adora’s lap, surprised.

“Oh, oops, I’ll just... put that away.”

Catra smacked her hand down on Adora’s hard abs. “Don’t you dare!”

The way she was sitting, Adora’s clothed cock rubbed against her entire pussy. If she just shifted her hips a little—

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed out after moving just so and rubbing her swollen clit against Adora’s equally swollen guest.

Adora looked like she was struggling to breathe, and Catra recognized the uncertainty on her face. Her heart swelled up with emotions, so she decided she needed to help.

“Adora, are you okay with letting me take care of you?”

Adora’s brows furrowed. “What? No, let me take care of you!”

She sat up to punctuate her words, hands once more covering Catra’s hips, fingers digging in just a little. Catra shivered, but she forced herself to focus. She lightly trailed a claw against Adora’s jaw.

“I’m incredibly horny, you’re very hard, and I’m not in the mood to go slow. Please, let me take the lead.” She finally let her expression show just how horny she really was, and Adora’s stupid face just filled with awe.

“Whoa.”

Catra laughed. “How do you always look at me like that?”

“Because I’m stupidly in love with you, is how.” She let out a sigh. “And okay, I trust you, Catra. You can, uh, have fun, then.”

Catra’s grin gleamed. “Oh, we’ll both have fun.”

She shoved Adora down onto her back. A little thrill of excitement rushed through her at this play of power. Here was Adora, possibly the most powerful person on the planet, and she was just lying there, obedient, expectant.

Catra pulled her shirt off in one swipe, relishing the look of pure awe and longing she received from Adora. It made her sensitive nipples harden instantly. Before she could give the command, Adora lifted her hands to cup her breasts, and Catra’s hips jerked. She ended up rubbing against her cock, and Adora let out the cutest little moan.

Catra grew incredibly impatient. She managed to tear her bottoms off as Adora quietly watched, then she went to work unzipping Adora’s pants.

“Let’s see little She-Ra,” Catra purred as she tugged the zipper down.

“Are you naming it?” Adora snorted.

Catra flushed. “Shut up.”

She was the one to actually shut up, though, when the full length of Adora’s rock-hard cock popped out of the confines of her pants. It was almost throbbing against her palm, and the darkened head was already leaking a ton of pre-cum. Catra licked her lips, idly considered sucking her off for a bit, but decided that she needed at least three orgasms first.

Adora’s usually pale skin was flushed bright red, even down to her chest after Catra helped her remove that stifling jacket and shirt of hers. She was just as beautiful as Catra remembered, and the sight of her bare breasts and defined abdominal muscles made Catra’s insides clench.

“I really want to explore every inch of you,” she breathed out quietly, “but if I don’t have you inside of me really soon, I just might die.”

Adora folded her arms behind her head and wiggled into a comfortable position. “Well?” she taunted, a brow quirked.

Catra could not believe the audacity. She also couldn’t believe that it made a new pulse of wetness just leak down her thighs, nearly dribbling onto Adora’s cock.

Eyes narrowed, Catra gave her cock a fast, sharp jerk. Adora’s mouth popped open and she moaned louder than expected. Catra wanted to see her break apart, and _she_ also wanted to break wide open.

Catra hadn’t ever taken more than a couple fingers inside, but she knew how this worked. She lined Adora up with her entrance, then slowly dropped down. She first worried Adora wouldn’t fit, but she was so turned on and so wet that the head slipped in easily, and once it was in, the rest followed quickly. Catra let herself drop until every inch of her was filled. When she bottomed out, the both of them let out twin moans of pleasure.

“Catra,” Adora panted, her voice breathless. She lifted her hands and Catra would have rolled her eyes, if she wasn’t so in love with Adora, if she didn’t need the emotional intimacy, too. They linked hands, fingers trembling.

Catra started riding her slowly, relishing every inch as it slid against her slick inner walls. Her orgasm was already building, and she didn’t want to draw it out too much longer. Adora eventually sat up and curled an arm around her lower back, hips driving upwards to meet every downwards thrust of Catra’s.

They moved together, foreheads touching, moans and promises dropping from their lips. Nothing had ever felt so fucking good before. This didn’t compare at all to the many, many times Catra had masturbated to thoughts of Adora.

This was everything she had ever wanted.

They grew frantic, sweat dripping from them. Anyone could stumble upon them and they’d likely not even notice. At some point Catra stopped moving completely, Adora taking up the pace. She was an exceptionally quick leaner, because when she hit at just the right angle, she adjusted to keep thrusting that exact way. Catra tried to hold back for just a little bit longer, but she couldn’t.

“Adora,” she gasped out, arms tightening around Adora’s neck, bringing their bodies as close as possible.

Adora kissed her desperately. “Me too,” she groaned against her lips. “Come with me.”

For someone who had been so damn nervous about this, she really knew exactly how to take over. The command and the powerful thrusting made Catra fall completely over the cliff of nirvana. She went rigid above Adora, slamming down one last time. Adora came with her, choking on a moan. Catra threw her head back, but Adora buried her face against her chest as they shuddered together. Every nerve ending was on fire.

When her soul returned to her body, Catra realized they had fallen back down on the blanket and Adora was gently cradling her body. Her cock was still hard and still deep inside of her, and she was perfectly fine with that.

Adora pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she wrapped her tail around them both.

“So, how was that for our first time?” Adora asked her.

Catra started to purr. “It was alright.”

“Just alright?” There was a touch of nerves.

“God, Adora, are you really that dumb? I think my soul left my body. You’re amazing. Of course it was more than just alright.”

“Oh.” Adora sighed in relief and pressed her cheek to the top of Catra’s head. “That’s a huge relief.”

Catra grinned to herself. “Don’t relax yet, Princess. The night is still young, I’m still horny.”

She was still a bit weak, but already her body was craving it again. Adora’s arm tightened around her, and then she was twisted around onto her back. Adora hovered over her, grinning. Her big blue eyes were sparkling with love and mischief.

“Oh? Good, because me too. I’m not going to stop until you scream my name.”

Catra levelled her with an unimpressed look. “Then get to work, Big Shot. Can’t be all talk and no game.”

Adora wasted no time travelling down the length of her body, and she certainly was _not_ all talk and no game. Come morning, Catra couldn’t walk _or_ talk properly, but she was completely content with that.


End file.
